CerrellusDnd Wiki
Welcome to the CerrellusDnd Wiki The "official" Cerrellus D&D wiki page, so that the players can have somewhere to archive NPCs, villains, monsters, locations, items, etc. Wait, what is this? Yeah, it's the Cerrellus D&D wiki, surprise. Basically it's here so everyone knows what's going on. Some people can't remember NPC names for heck, but at least now they'll have somewhere to go. Actually, if they don't know their names, they can't really search them up... So I didn't really solve anything by making this... Anyway, feel free to add to the wiki anything you think is relevant for the other players to know about. I will police the pages, so don't do anything too outlandish or spoilerino. You can write theories about NPCs, write an essay on your magic item, or even slander my villains. I don't mind what you do, as long as it's positive engagement with the content. Be mindful of other people's contributions, and try not to get into an edit war... Top Ten Anime NPCs Do you have a favourite NPC? Great! Add their name to the tier list below, and they'll be in the running for the "competition". (This is really just a way for me to figure out which NPCs I am characterizing well, and which ones I am not). NPCs # MacGregor # Rechebaine # Grand Mother Castaline # Silvaven Siros # Rakom Brightmoss # Loremaster Vil'Su'Teen # __________ # __________ # __________ # __________ From Aberjorn to Zool... Here is a currently incomplete alphabetically-ordered list of links to all the pages in the wiki. If you wish to contribute to the wiki, do not make a page before first adding the page's name to the links list. Even better, you can make a page for one of the red links below. * Aberjorn * Abika * Aka'Dahna * Akhenaten * Al'Kabra Di'Abla * Alvatorn * Aries Incurro * Aryas * Athelta * Audri Camden * Azeille * Az'Ra'Kreen * Baksun * Balgurn Ironaxe * Bandor * Beardfist * Berkel the Brave * Bothar Breachshield * Braeli Mearlshine * Braet * Bjinhildn * Brynhildr * Calassa Praefaire * Capital Road * Cerrellus * Chime Road * Cindy * Cleric Gertrude * Copperclaw Coast * Cora Brushbottle * Corgug * Coward * Cylus * Dewriarch * Dorigun * Dradli Hakrun * Dragonbane * Dreven * Dynakin * Dynakin (language) * Elterwind Empire * Emmel Barker * Endo * Erich Dorne * Erotite * Erunor Highlands * Ex Vandulsiam * Ezeldamine * Fawkes * Filth * Fiona Beetlebutter * Flaviarte * Fortina * Foxhill * Frederick Eugene Von Magnus * Gar * Gareb MacMaddacain * Gillyrd Tav'Arj * Glade, The * Glazlin Abel * Gnome (insult) * Gorbo * Gottenheimr * Grand Mother Castaline * Grand Mother Koebelle * Greywake Cliffs * Greywake Marsh * Grit * Grit's Den * Grokkon * Hag of Longwall, The * "Hakish" * Hakrun * Hazel Riverwatch * High Ecclesiarch Kraag * Hildern Brightmoss * Hilja Hiebjorg * Hofflin (race) * Horkos * Hunnick * Hurwitz * Hwa * Ignis * Ikarl Svenson * Jaxx * Jim Riverwatch * Jitrik Nirquo * Kaeli Mearlshine * Kairo * Kai Warren * Krenko * Kril'Ver-Ta * Krin Mengaa * Kromus Selenus * Lady Lunaris Eleusia * Lady Roiger * Lanyon City * Laucian Moonwhisper * Lemillian * Lia'Faire * Lideen Warmsmile * Lime Forest * Limestown * Liza De Wisp * Longwall * Lord Sterling VIII * Lothric Eagle-Eye * Luciferious Shadowmend * Lukas Loreweaver * Lypell * Lyra * Lyrinessa Warren * MacGregor * Malkom Brightmoss * Marcus * Marsk Nuttan * Merrion * Mistweaver, the * Momenus * Moonwhisper Family * Moss * Mother Plucker, The * Nar'Thak * Namaranth Dorne * Nine Hells * Novander Clearwater * Noz'Ri'Dan * Opum Magnum Pyrus * Orona Crevins * Osborne Sequoia * Ottler * Ozark * Platernia * Plum * Portia Softroar * Promethia, the Protector * Pyrus's Revenge * Rainbow-Eyed Golem * Rakom Brightmoss * Rallio * Ray's on the River * Rechebaine * Renzo, the Exorcist * Rhubarb Village * Roigerdam * Rok'Dhan * Saran Brightmoss * Sea Flayers * Sequoia Family * Shieldbreaker * Sibbaw * Silvaven Siros * Spoons * Sterben * Swendall * Talabar the Flamewaker * Tallyium * Temple Plummeting Katastrophe (TPK) * Terragon * Thureen * Tirrius Warren * Tol'Kor * Tolovita * Ubbin * Vacturian Karnumn * Val'Kalar * Victor Dorne * Vil'Su'Teen * Vim Neddler * Voyager Comet * Wabbis * Wags * Waldemar Barthius Kowiak * Withered Oak Tavern * Xanreon * Xar'Bil Tav'Arj * Xillij * Yalla * Yargith * Yeris * Yev'Tur'Grok * Yikerhun * Yix'En'Ta * Yol-Han'Doe * Zarakine Virtue * Zarkan Brightmoss * Zephyrus * Zelulae * Zenera Riverwatch * Zolo the Alchemist * Zool the Fool Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse